GTS TALES 1: Bit Beasts absorbed! Blader girls on a rampage!
by iceshard23
Summary: G-revolution's summer vacation suddenly turns into a monster movie turned real when a mishap that caused the bit beasts to be absorbed causes the girls to become power-mad giantesses. Can Tyson and the others shrink the girls to normal size without the help of their bit beasts? TysonxHilary KaixJulia Max x Mariam RayxMariah DaichixMing Ming


Hello Iceshard23 here with a new fanfic series called GTS tales. Now for the Disclaimer I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE IT BELONGS TO TAKAO AOKI AND TV TOYKO

GTS TALES #1: Bit Beasts accidentally absorbed! Blader girls on a rampage!

Chapter 1: The Accidental beginning of Chaos

Tyson: Rahhhh! There's nothing to do around here!

Tyson rubbed his scalp furiously as he was trying to think of something to do. It was three months since the war with Bega had ended with Tyson beating Brookyln, and keeping his championship title. Now it was summer vacation and no school til September. Unfortunely though there was nothing to do to enjoyed right.

Max: Cmon Tyson I'm sure we can come up with something to do.

The blond American beyblader tried to lighting up the situation, Before summer vacation started the G revolution team came together these members include The American blond Max and his legendary water element bit beast Draciel, The chinese tiger eyed blader and former white tiger member Ray and his thunder element bit beast driger, The gray haired loner Kai and his phoenix Dranzer, Daichi and his earth elemental Strata Dragoon, and last but not least The world champ Tyson and his wind bit beast Dragoon.

Tyson: Well what do you guys think we should do because I refuse to just sit here boring myself to death.

Max: Well we can go to the arcade.

Tyson: We spend all our money on the buffet yesterday.

Kai: And who's fault was that you and Daichi ate like there's no tomorrow.

Daichi: Hey watch it old man!

Tyson: Yea Kai we can't help it were growing boys.

Kai: Well I still say it's bullshit that the rest of us have to suffer boredom cause of your bottomless stomachs. Oh and Daichi I'am not old.

Daichi: Oh yes you are grumpy old man.

Daichi smirked as Kai looked at him.

Kai: Just how old do you think I'am? Daichi: Did you live under a rock half your life everyone knows old people have gray hair.

Kai growled but decided to ignore him and went back in Tyson's Dojo.

Dachi: Hey I'am talking to you get back here!

Ray: Easy Daichi I don't think you should provoke him any further besides where's Kenny?

Tyson: He's with Mr. Dickenson helping repairing the BBA database.

Kenny the computer genius and beyblade expert volunteered to help with fixing and updating the BBA database. Since the incident with Brooklyn part of the city was wrecked The BBA stadium also suffered serious damage, as a result no beyblade tournaments have been announced. People from teams like F-Dynasty, a few from members from Bega, the White tiger X, and surprisingly the Saint Shields volunteered to help fix the damage. The G-revolution also helped fix some of the damage.

Daichi: Ok so what should we do guys I'am so bored I can't stand it!

?: Why hello homies.

Tyson: Grandpa what are you doing here?

Tyson's Grandpa: Just came to remind your lazy mind that the storeroom need a good clean up.

Tyson: But Grandpa do I have to?

Tyson's Grandpa: You better or else I'll separate you and that beyblade for the whole summer, And with that Tyson's Grandpa walked off to do more kindo training.

Tyson: Ugh! Rats!

Max: You heard the man Tyson You better get cleaning.

Tyson: Fine but someone has to help me.

Ray: Ok Tyson We'll go with you and then decide who helps with clean up once we get there.

Once the decision had been made Tyson and the boys went to the back of the dojo where his grandpa was training. Once they got to the backyard they spotted a rusted shack near the stone wall.

Tyson: This is the storeroom well guys let's start cleaning.

Tyson then opened the storeroom door and inside was many boxes that looked heavy and out of alinement. The boxes were also covered with so much dust that they looked grey. The same can be said for the shelfs from which some of the boxes fell from. There were also a lot of cobwebs and a horrible smell of a dead rat.

Tyson: Ok who's going to help…?

As Tyson turned around he found his friends gone.

Tyson: Hey where you guys go?!

Tyson: Looked around and found the rest of his team trying to sneak away (excluding kai)

Tyson: Hey! I thought you guys were going to help me!

Ray: We would but…

Max: We uh…

Daichi: We have beyblading practice!

Tyson: Yeah right guys I may not be the smartest one around but I know you guys are try sneak away from helping me. Besides we already did Beyblade practice earlier this morning.

Kai: Why don't you quit your babying and do your own chore Tyson.

Kai walked out of the dojo with a stern look at Tyson.

Tyson: Easy for you to say Mr. " I'am right all the time." That storeroom is going all day to clean!

Tyson then had a idea of how he would settle this.

Tyson: Hey I just had a great idea how about a beyblade race to decided who cleans the storeroom.

Daichi: Ok I'm in and I'm going to win.

Ray: It might be fun count me in.

Max: Me three.

Tyson: What about you Kai?

Tyson, Daichi, Ray, and Max looked at Kai awaiting his decision.

Kai: Normally I'd say no but I also know you'll keep bugging me so I'm in.

With that the rest of the boys minus kai cheered.

Tyson: Great let's set up for the big race.

Meanwhile in another part of town 5 girls were talking amongst themselves. One of these girls wore a pink shirt, with a black shirt underneath and a white skirt her name is Hilary.

Hilary: Can you believe it's been only three months since the incident.

Julia: Yeah It seems like only yesterday since the Bega incident.

The second girl wore red attire and white pants. She was also wearing black lipstick. Julia of the tag team F-Dynasty along with her twin brother Raul were well renown in the beyblading world. She once helped g-revolution overthrow Bega.

Mariam: I can't believe what Bega tried to do to the BBA.

The third girl had green hair, a turban top and skirt. She was also wearing black lipstick. She is Mariam of the Saint Shields. She and her teammates agreed to help rebuild the BBA. She was now hearing about Bega's attempted takeover and was glad G-revolution stopped him.

Mariah: I thought we were done for when Brooklyn snapped.

The fourth girl had eyes like a cat and had a white sleeveless shirt and pink hair. This girl is Mariah of the White Tiger team who is Ray's childhood friend. She also has a crush on him.

Ming Ming: I'm glad I quit Bega who knew Boris could be so cruel.

The fifth girl had turquoise hair, a black sleeveless shirt with a heart in the middle, and a black skirt. Her name Ming Ming a former member of Bega. She's a world renowned pop idol and agreed along with Garland to help rebuild the BBA.

The five girls were shopping around town talking about the past Bega incident as well as rekindling after being separated for three months.

Hilary: Whoa we got carried away with these clothes. I can barely hold up these bags.

Juila: Don't worry we're almost to the dojo we'll have the boys help us.

Mariah: Are you sure? We might convince Max and Ray but what about Tyson, Daichi and Kai?

Hilary: Oh don't worry I'll take care Tyson.

Ming Ming: I have something for Daichi if he refuses. Ming Ming said that while sporting a evil smirk.

Julia: I also have a deal for Kai he can't refuse. Julia said this while taking a lip balm from her pocket while smirking.

While the girls were nearing the dojo G-revolution was half finish with the bey race. Tyson and Kai currently was tied with first place as their blades accelerated at high speed to try to get in front of the other, Ray was close behind them at second place, While Max and Daichi was tied at third.

Tyson: Ha! Remember guys last two to cross the finish line clean the storeroom.

Ray: Don't count us out yet Tyson

Ray's Driger then accelerates its speed and goes to the left side of Dranzer while Dragoon was on it's right side. The one on one fight for first now became a three blade battle royal.

Kai: Hmph! don't you guys know three's a crowd. GO DRANZER!

Kai's blade suddenly released a bright light from the top of the blade and a big red phoenix with gold plates on its head, chest, and wings emerged.

Kai: Dranzer! SPIRAL FIREBALL!

Dranzer then enveloped itself in fire as it rocketed ahead of Dragoon and Driger.

Tyson: Oh using your bit beast Kai? Well two can play that game! GOO! DRAGOON!

Tyson's blade then released a similar light and soon after a big blue dragon with huge elbow blades came out.

Tyson: Ok Dragoon let's get back in the lead! EVOLUTION STORM!

Dragoon let out a mighty roar as its blade generated a huge tornado (blowing away ray's blade in the process) and sped up to Dranzer.

Ray: Hey! Your not getting away with that! GO DRIIGER!

Max: Don't forget about me! GO DRACIELLL!

Daichi: Oh no you don't there's no way you guys are gonna leave me in the dust! GO STRATA DRAGOON!

Ray's, Max's, and Daichi's blades released their lights which afterwards came their bit beasts which included a white tiger with golden shoulder blades and green stripes, a purple armored turtle with markings on its neck, and a white dragon with a horn on its snout and white fur on it's head.

Ray: DRIGER GATALING CLAW!

Max: DRACIEL AQUA SHIELD!

Daichi: STRATA DRAGOON SPIKE SAW!

Driger then enveloped itself in green lighting and sped so fast it created clones of itself, Draciel summon a wall of water which it rode on to gain a huge speed boost, finally Strata Dragoon enveloped itself with yellow energy and rocketed to the other blades. Driger ,Draciel, and Strata Dragoon soon caught up with Dragoon and Dranzer and with the five bit beast and their blades closing in on the finish line it depend it on the blader spirit of their owners on who will win.

Kai: GO DRANZER!

Tyson: PAST THEM DRAGOON!

Ray: DRIGER SHOW THEM WHAT REAL SPEED IS!

Max: LET'S WIN THIS WITH A SPLASH DRACIEL!

Daichi: STRATA DRAGOON LET'S LEAVE THEM IN OUR DUST!

The bit beasts accelerated to their limits to past the other as they neared the finish. It looked like the race looked like it will end in a tie until…

Hilary: Tyson! Can you and the guys help me and the girls with the bags?

Tyson: Whoa Hilary! Oh no my blade!

The moment Tyson was startled by Hilary calling him his blade and dragoon lost control and crash into Dranzer.

Kai: No Dranzer everyone look out!

Dragoon and Drazer then fell over in front of Driger, Draciel, and Strata Dragoon and soon the other three bit beasts crash into Dragoon and Dranzer and launched forward toward Hilary and the girls.

Max: Mariam, Ming Ming, Julia, Mariah, and Hilary watch out

However it was too late it was also too late for the guys to call back their bit beasts either as the five bit beasts when inside each of the startled girls.

Dragoon went into Hilary, Dranzer went into Julia, Draciel went into Mariam, Driger went into Mariah and Strata Dragoon went into Ming Ming. All the while as the bit beasts entered them their eyes glowed Hilary's glowed blue, Julia's glowed red, Mariam's glowed purple, Mariah's glowed green and Ming Ming's glowed yellow. Once it was over the girls fell to the ground unconcesie.

Tyson: Hilary!

Tyson and the boys then ran to the girls and carried each of them on their shoulders.

Daichi: What the hell happened to our bit beasts?!

Max: I don't know but for now let's get these girls to the hospital.

The other guys agreed as max when inside the dojo to call an ambulance but what they don't that this will start of the most destructive moment in Tokyo history.


End file.
